


Butler duties

by Roxic_The_Artist



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Butler!Mumbo, Butlers, Gay Sex, Hermitchalenges!, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, They fuck in a cave, hermitcraftsmut, we don’t ship real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxic_The_Artist/pseuds/Roxic_The_Artist
Summary: Look, I waited 2 weeks. Someone had to do it.
Relationships: Butler!Mumbo Docm77
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Butler duties

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did do this. This was also an experiment with my descriptive writing style but it gets less and less descriptive because I’m inconsistent 😅 Read the tags and have a good time reading the depths of my mind in Maths class.

The lit up mines of Doc’s diamond insanity echoed with his subtle footsteps as the male slowly traveled, his eyes lacing every shadow of the place, a chance for the blue treasure he was so desperate for being there. The slight red glow of his robotic eye mixed with the bright golden shine of torches as he moved along the stone wall that was destined to be destroyed soon. 

He made sure to move legerly, not wanting to disturb the quietness but also not mingle around in one place for too long, the rules on his every action being very strict. Just as the cyborg turned once more, his hand coming up to press the button that would destroy the wall in front of him; his ears perked up, the creeper hybrid half of the mob sending quick signals that there was indeed someone nearby. 

His small guess was soon aided by the sight of a shadow now dancing against the back of his machine, more light being casted in his direction as the thing paced forward. Doc quickly reached behind him for a sword, his robotic hand ghosting over the leather holster connected to his belt only for a certain brit to turn and barely bump into him. 

The raven haired male froze quickly, bringing the torch in his left hand up as if the fire would help in the surprising situation he had been thrown into. Doc sighed in relief, dropping his guard once more, reviving his calmness quite faster than the human, the surprised expression still lingering on the other’s features. 

“Oh, it’s just you sir.” Mumbo suppressed his shock, his voice a bit shakier than usual as he looked back at the cyborg with a smile, too formal for Mumbo fashion, and indeed noticeable from Doc’s point of view. The creeper would usually laugh off the situation, continuing to ask why the man had shown up at his hidden mine but the word sir echoed in his mind, almost as it did in the lit up cave the two were in.

“Sorry, I will not speak.” The brit continued before the man had a chance to ask what he had just said. The new words immediately mixed in with the previous confusion, only brewing the mystery now pouring into Doc’s pixelated green eye.

“No worries…” He spoke, the almost questioning ring in his voice clear to Mumbo who had taken the hint to his confusion by now. “I’ll be placing torches, apologies for getting in your way.” The slightly shorter brit nervously responded to Doc’s hybrid of a question and response. 

With that the man made his way back towards the way he had come, bending over to sit a torch in any dark spot he had seemingly missed before. The creeper watched for a couple of minutes, his confused gaze still placed on the suited man, but still to Doc’s surprise Mumbo seemed to be working away, and for no apparent reason.

Doc was the person to question but the business man part of the cyborg would always take advantage of any slight crack at making his hard worked success easier. Just as he had been doing before the encounter he resumed, he once again triggered the monster of a machine he had made to tear down the stone in front of it, hopefully uncovering the precious jewels he was searching for. 

An hour had passed, and another, as well as another, yet Doc kept going, his already nocturnal side keeping any type of drowsiness away, the animalistic instinct mixing with being so used to staying up late. His normal determined gaze was casted upon the gray stone of what he was now so used to seeing until his eyes lit up, the left robotic one quite literally following example. 

The creeper took hold of a nearby pickaxe, his strong arms lifting the wooden handle as if the heavy neatherite were just a measly toothpick compared to his form. With skilled accuracy the man struck down upon the diamond ore, knowing exactly where to hit the jems to make them pop out easier. 

Before he knew it he was stuffing what he had gathered into his already so full pockets, just reminding him of his need to empty his riches into a chest soon. With the thought still fresh in the hermit’s focused mindset he turned, making his way back towards the ice way he had made to make travel to the mine easier.

Much to Doc’s surprise when he arrived at the boat he could feel the same presents he had sensed earlier in the night… or day… he couldn't tell anymore. The creeper turned only to once again be met with a smiling man, the hermit wore a deeply darkened black suit, if a fabric could replicate the void it would have been the man’s slightly crimson stained clothing. On top of the black rested the white of the brit’s collar as well as a bright red colored silk tie. The man’s eyes were still connected to Doc, the hermit acting as if he was a parasite to the German, but instead of bothering he was simply helping. 

“You’re still here?” Doc asked, answering his own question as he stared back at the man who had his arms crossed behind his back in an almost respectful manner, as if he wanted to relax but not seem bored, only going that extra length to aid the creeper’s confusion. 

“As long as you need things to be done sir, then your answer is yes.” Mumbo’s voice was relaxed sounding and quite formal, as if he was speaking to a boss, or even an elder in that matter.

“Mhm…” Doc hummed a reply, suspicion gathering in his gut at this. It could be something to do with H.E.P, no, that was ended weeks ago… maybe the button 2.0, Mumbo could simply be a fellow disciple! For a minute Doc’s brain searched for any excuse, yet none of his thoughts came back conclusive enough to rely on.

“If you must know, I am your Butler, I help doing whatever you need.” Mumbo finally spoke, breaking the cyborg's train of thought, but at the same time only helping to flare another mound of confusion in his already struggling brain. Another deep part of Doc took the words in, his mindset lingering on the edge of allowing small images creep into his mind at the word butler. Without a thought to what was about to slip from him the creeper spoke.

“do me then.” The cyborg's voice was slightly breathless but almost strict as he stared into the other’s crimson orbs. A sudden pinkness spread against Mumbo’s skin, the invasion almost as quick as myseilium as he registered the words, neither of the two expecting what had come out of the taller man. 

“I’m sorry.” Doc spoke out quickly after, as if the two words would reverse the wanton fantasies of what he had really just let slip from him. The dead silence of the cave around the two did nothing to aid the tenseness now lingering in the thick air around the hermits. Mumbo stepped forward, his dress shoes sending small clicks to echo around the two before the human connected their lips. 

Doc’s surprised expression slowly mended into an almost need filled gaze as he closed his eyes, following suit of allowing himself to relax into the kiss. The brit’s lips were soft, addicting, and Doc, the recently touch starved miner was now feeling the aftermath of being presented with the drug even after a second.

The small act of empty mindedness was now evolving, the two’s lips separating so they could take a breath. Doc watched closely, the redstoner’s bright red orbs showing a small amount of lust behind his normal business gaze. The hybrid closed the gap once again, only going further when the brit reached up, lightly grabbing his tethered lab coat, the small gesture bringing them closer. With a glance downwards he saw the beginning of a tent forming in the other’s pants, setting off the last switch of lust in the man’s brain.

The creeper’s feet began moving before his mind could process the event as he guided the light stepping male towards the wall of the cave the two were in. Doc finally felt the structure stable the two men as he pushed a bit more, now running his tongue across the architect's lower lip. 

Mumbo opened immediately, a small groan escaping from the man as doc’s tongue began exploring the new place, searching every corner, the creeper lost in the sweet taste of the redstoners mouth. The pale hermit’s hands became lost in the brown curls of Doc’s slicked back hair, pulling him ever so closer, the mob groaning into this kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. 

The deep feeling of lust began grasping at the two, Doc’s now light headed mind the first to catch up before he pulled away from what had taken all of the oxygen once stored in his lungs. The two panted hollowly before the cyborg spoke up.

“You sure this is ok?” The man breathlessly asked, making sure Mumbo was thinking straight before continuing. 

“I am your Butler aren't I?” The redstoner tried acting smooth, the attempt clear to the doctor who could see the redness still painted against his flushed pale skin. Doc took the small almost snarky response as a challenge, leaning forward to make sure the other could hear him nice and clear.

“Then get on your knees Butler.” His deep German accent rolled off of those strict sounding words sending visible shivers as well as excitement to the eager male under him. As soon as Doc’s hold was off of the other they were flipped, his back hitting the wall that Mumbo once leaned against. 

The creeper watched closely as the man dropped to his knees, the male’s bright red eyes never leaving his as his hands came up to mess with his belt. With skill the redstoner undid Doc’s belt buckle within seconds, making him question if Mumbo did this alot, already knowing that pretty much everyone in the server was mostly open sex wise. 

Yet hermits stayed in their groups and Doc hadn't heard much of Mumbo getting in on things; unlike a certain gremlin everyone knew practically ruled over those type things. 

Before he knew it the Man under him had his fly open, Doc’s now fully hard dick pressing against the fabric of his boxers, so close to the heat he wanted to be around him so badly. The brit took it slow, kissing around the cyborgs bulge lightly, the near to phantom touches only getting Doc’s mind to beg for what he wanted louder in his brain, the only vocal sounds coming from him were his deep, hitched breaths. 

A small smirk crossed the mustached male’s previous grin, the hermit knowing exactly what he was doing to the man. Mumbo’s eyes never left the other’s as his hands came up, two fingers being pushed under the seam of his boxers, slowly pulling them down to reveal Doc’s v-line leading to his hard-on. 

“Void, Mumbo you're such a tease.” The German huffed, his voice breathless and hollow, his teeth taking his lip in their grasp as he watched his Butler under him, his face probably more flushed than the pale man at the teasing.

“My apologies sir.” Mumbo replied, speeding his previous slow even pace. The brit licked his lips before opening his mouth, sticking his tongue out to place Doc’s dick on it before taking him that little more. Even that small amount of warm wetness casted upon the creeper made him go crazy, previously touch starved from being in the mines for weeks on end. The situation in itself was a mild change of pace compared to his normal lonely mining routine. 

Mumbo began to lower the other into his mouth, letting his tongue run along his shaft, the friction taking everything out of the cyborg. Doc gasped at the feeling, his knees wanting to buckle under the warm pleasure. The mob opened his eyes, briefly forgetting he had closed them before looking down, the man taking him had his eyes squeezed shut, the amount he was taking making Doc moan under his breath. 

The silence from the redstoner made the creeper question if he even had a gag reflex. Mumbo pulled off a little only to go back down, swirling his tongue around the man perfectly. A low groan erupted from the man’s chest, his robotic hand finding its way to the other’s dark hair, gripping but not disturbing the man at work.

With every bob of the architect's head he took Doc further, his hands coming up to grasp the mob’s hips, seeming to go faster with every sinful sound coming from the other above him.

“you're so good…” The male’s voice was husky with pleasure as he held himself back the best he could from bucking into Mumbo’s mouth. A small cut off choke got the hermit’s attention making him glance down. Void did the man look hot, down on his knees, his raven black hair slicked back from the small amount of sweat gathering on his forehead, so perfect and all for Doc. 

The brit pulled off a bit before going down again, this time running his tongue up and down Doc’s shaft in hopes to get a better reaction. At Mumbo's trial he indeed got a moan out of the other, the creeper’s hand grasping tighter at the hair he was already holding. The mob let a string of incoherent curses from under his breath, neither sounding english, nor German, a mix that only Doc would understand was coming from him.

The raven haired male began speeding up, bobbing his head up and down a bit faster, the male above him now leading his head as he came closer and closer to that sweet release. It had been seconds yet to the creeper it had felt like centuries, that building up heat in his gut becoming unbearable to hold.

“Mumbo- gonna c-cum -please.” The cyborg spouted before releasing his hold on the man’s hair, giving him an option to pull off, instead gripping his own lab coat. Doc’s panting was casted to the back of his mind as he stared into the lust filled orbs of the man under him, the same gaze from the brit as before trapping him before he took the creeper all the way only breaking the barrier.

“Mumbo!” Doc gasped before releasing, his cum filling the other’s throat fully before the architect pulled off. Mumbo seemed to wait until the creeper was looking at him again to swallow every bit of what the man had given him, licking the remains from his lips with an innocent look.

“Oh god that's hot” the German muttered in between his deep breaths, not realizing he had said it outloud before the man chuckled. The sight of Mumbo sitting on his knees like this in front of him was something he didn't see everyday, and something he didn't want to forget anytime soon. 

The creeper slowly came back down from his high, the two’s gasping for air echoing through the large hollow hole they had forgotten they were in. 

“Void Mumbo, you're too good at that.” He whispered, leaning his full weight against the stone behind him.

“Thank you sir.” Mumbo replied with a small smile as he wiped a bit of saliva that had dripped down his chin. The creeper glanced back down, now seeing how hard the brit really was, an idea slid into his still lust filled mindset at the sight before him. 

A small smirk engraved itself on Doc’s face as he reached his hand out to the other, the man taking it only to be pulled up so hard he stumbled into the Man’s arms. As if the last activities didn't make Mumbo blush hard enough, the small action made his face even more red, probably defying physics and logic. 

“You’ve got a problem there yourself Butler” The redstoner glanced to the side, slightly flustered at the lack of his name, being extremely turned on by his butler title.

“I’ll take care of it later-” Before he could finish his excuse Doc pushed their lips together in a rather harsh kiss, the suited male immediately submitting into it. The man’s robotic hand slowly trailed down to the bulge in Mumbo’s pant’s as the other hand grasped at the back of his head, pulling his angelic lips closer.

Doc began slowly rubbing and teasing around the front of his friend’s dress pants, getting a moan and the man’s hips bucking into him as a response. Once again the two were flipped, the slightly taller male setting the pace faster now that they were both growing desperate again. 

“Pull your pants down.” Doc gasped hoarsely, disconnecting their lips just to choke out the small demand before once again going back to making out. Mumbo reached down, quickly undoing his pants and dropping them to his ankles before doing the same with his boxers, shivering at the cold cave air against him. 

The creeper finally pulled away leaving the raven haired hermit panting lightly, his pleading eyes silently begging for what he really wanted to happen, his cock beond hard, now dripping with precum. The redstoner yelped as he was lifted up slightly, now seeming to feel the pure strength of the German as he was set on the man’s hip, his back pushed fully against the wall behind him.

“Sir~” Mumbo whimpered as he tensed, the feeling of the other’s hand slowly feeling up and down his member making his head lean backwards only reminding him of the stone that was there. Doc smirked at the other, seeing how much the man was fighting against the urge to make it all go faster, already knowing his place as the butler in this situation; and Doc was gonna tease him. 

The brit bit his lip, breathing in and out slowly as he stared at the male’s hand, it never speeding, only slowing down making him wine softly at the lack of stimulation. The creeper took his hand off getting a small inaudible plea out of the other, the words muffled in embarrassment and knowledge that he wasn't the one getting pleased here. 

The small actions were put to the back of the mob's mind as he raised his hand, sticking two fingers in front of the architect’s lips before slightly pushing in.

“Suck, or no prep.” Doc half growled, the brit immediately taking his fingers in his mouth, covering them in soliva before looking up slightly, realizing the hungry stare he was receiving was placed fully on him and only him. When the raven haired man had gotten the other’s fingers slicked enough Doc pulled them out, lowering his hand to tease him before anything really happened. As soon as the redstoner felt the man’s fingers he tried leaning back on them, concealing a groan when they were pulled away. 

“please sir…” He whispered desperately, despite the other barely touching him, his entire body sensitive under the man. 

“You think i’m doing this for you? No,” The creeper chuckled before leaning forward, his lips barely grazing over the now tensed up male’s ear. 

“You are simply my butler, so get that into your small mind.” The German’s words echoed nicely against the darkness.

“Yes sir…” The brit whispered in response, loving every second of the treatment.

“What was that?” The mob asked a bit harsher, his voice carrying more warning than before as he lifted the other’s chin up to look at him.

“Yes sir.” Mumbo chirped back, clearly having trouble containing the excitement the creeper was feeding into him with his semi dark words. Almost as soon as Doc was finished speaking he continued, noticeably a lot faster than the man under him was predicting. The creepers index finger made its way into the male, curling slightly before he added another.

“Doc- Sir.” The redstoner panted, quickly looking up at the fast pace.

“Hm?” Doc hummed back, noticing the concern in the other’s voice. 

“I’ve… I’ve never bottomed before…” Mumbo quietly spoke, hesitantly looking into the other’s eyes for any sort of rejection he had been silently worried about. The creeper leaned forward once more.

“If you want me to stop say redstone, is that alright?” His voice was much more quiet and sincere than before, as if not wanting to break the scene but still voice his concern for the other. The brit nodded his head resulting in the doctor leaning back, moving his fingers in the other, getting a soft breathy moan, activating what had been pushed to the side for a second.

Doc watched the other’s face as he began a scissoring motion, listening to the clearly confined gasps of pleasure. Mumbo grinded back on the feeling, his entire body tensing as a strangled moan came from him, the sinful sound echoing against the walls surrounding the two. The doctor curled his fingers against that spot, getting more whines to keep going, applying small movements before moving his fingers away teasingly.

“Please-” The slightly shorter man gasped, small tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he tried following the other’s teasing spirts of pleasure. Doc smirked at the scene, not being as strict on the begging than before, loving the sounds fumbling from the butler before him. The mob slid one more finger in, stretching the other enough that a rough pace wouldn’t hurt as much, yet he acted as if he didn’t care, knowing what was doing was turning the hermit on more as if that was even possible.

Despite the time span of the short prep the creeper removed his fingers, he was already desperate enough, the situation already based around his own pleasure on it’s own. Almost without a care in the world the german spat into his palm, lathering it around his cock before looking back up at the other, his own saliva the only thing they had as lube at the moment. 

Doc reached his hands out to grasp the man's hips, slowly moving them to be lined with his member, Mumbo’s needy gaze driving him to speed up. The architect raised his own arms to wrap around the creeper’s neck, not tightly but enough to stabilize himself against the german’s broad form, his chest already moving in sync with his soft panting.

The doctor began slowly easing the man down, every small gasp being heard, the cave doing wonders to increase the volume of the two, and before the time was over Doc wanted Mumbo screaming his name. Before the two knew it he was bottoming out, the raven haired male’s teeth clenched at the slightly surprising stretch. A small silence rested between the hermits before the mustached brit nodded against the german’s shoulder, telling him he was ready. 

Doc started with a slightly fast pace, bringing the redstoner’s hips up only to push back down, the sinful whines coming from the hermit driving him to go faster. The suited male panted harshly as he followed the movements, holding back any louder groans begging to be let out. 

The creeper felt as if he was in heaven, his legs losing more and more stability as he was pleasured. The doctor removed his robotic hand from the man’s hip, moving it to the wall behind the two as he shifted, getting a better position to move. Mumbo’s breath hitched, his hand clasping over his mouth to contain the lude noises coming from him, his face bright red as he closed his eyes.

Doc immediately noticed the other’s attempt to quiet down, not having it, he grabbed the man’s wrist, pinning it against the wall they were now leaning against. 

“Don’t be shy, I want to hear everything from my butler.” the creeper began thrusting into the other harder, now getting louder incoherent pleads as he hit that spot over and over again.

“S-sdoc- Doc harder- please right there~” Mumbo spouted, the feeling of the redstoner’s heels digging into the bottom of Doc’s back lost in the fast paced movements, the two moving in a rhythmic motion.

“Sir- please, faster- f-faster~” The suited male choked out over his large, pleasured sounding gasps. The creeper’s hazed over mind could barely make out what the other had said, yet he followed the instructions, getting much louder noises from the brit. The sounds radiating from the two filled the cave, every echo getting lost in the string of groans that lead afterwards.

“So good-… S-so so good Mumbo~” Doc’s raspy tone was an octave higher than his usual deep voice, the only thing mattering to the German were the small praises he half failed to get out to the other. 

“Th-ank you sir~” The mustached man struggled to reply as the pace quickened once more. The brit closed his eyes, practically seeing stars as he grew closer and closer to release, knowing that he needed to say something before he did.

“-sir, gonna- ah~ cum…” Mumbo tried to speak, most of his words sounding cut off and slurred together as if he was drunk. Doc smirked, beginning to thrust harder before once again going to tease him.

“Does my butler need to cum?” The creeper tried steadying his breaths, he was going to draw the other out as long as he could. 

“y-yes” The architect replied quickly, his grip tightening on the man’s lab coat as he spoke. 

“Beg- for it.” Doc couldn't help but slip on his own words, static filling his brain with every movement his body made. 

“Sir, d-don’t do this- to me-” Mumbo’s trembling words were sped up, almost frantic sounding as he opened his eyes to stare desperately at the doctor.

“Butlers beg for their release.” Replied Doc, the disapproving whimper he got in response feeding exactly what he wanted into him.

“Please, p-please sir, i c-can’t hold it, i- need to.” The redstoner pleaded through his teeth, Doc’s dick hitting his prostate with every thrust, only edging him more towards what he was begging for.

“You can’t hold it for me? I thought you were a good Butler~” Doc grinned at the desperate whine he got as a result of his teasing words.

“I need- need it, please! S-sir please!” Mumbo once again begged, his body now trembling along with his words as he stared up at the german with a pleading gaze. The doctor almost groaned just at the image of the man under him.

“Sir! Please please, I'm a good butler! Please Doc…” The brit’s frantic begging got quieter as he held his breath, clearly trying to do everything in his power not to cum just at the words fumbling from his own mouth. Finally the creeper gave in, the pool of pleasure growing more drastically every second the words continued.

“Cum, Cum for me~” As soon as those words left the doctor’s mouth the other released, his heels pushing harder into the creeper’s lower back as he trembled.

“Doc- Doc, i’m cumming, all for you-” The brit’s voice was tense, his eyes rolling back as ecstasy wiped over his worn out body. Doc moved his grip on the man’s hips before thrusting as far as he could go, cumming deep into the panting male under him. 

The cave echoed with the two’s harsh panting, the usual sounds of loose rocks falling or mobs trudging through the darkness where fully blocked out of the men’s minds. The cyborg opened his eye tiredly, his fogged gaze falling on the beyond worn out looking man, then glancing down where there was semen covering both of their chests.

“Void, Mumbo you did so good~” Doc whispered, his voice softer than the calming tone of Xisuma’s.

“Hey, you ok?” The German’s voice grew a hidden concern as he raised his robotic hand to run through the raven haired man’s locks.

“That was amazing Doc…” Mumbo opened his eyes to meet the other’s, the worry that the doctor hadn’t realized had been building in his chest washing away at the soft smile laid across the brit’s face. 

“Let’s go get you cleaned up Butler~” Doc replied, pulling out; before the redstoner could open his mouth he was taken bridle style in the strong man’s arms. The architect smirked at the use of the title even after they had finished, a small part of his mind knowing that Doc would never let him forget this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry if someone has already done this, like I said, I waited 2 weeks but I found nothing on this particular event so I did it myself XD. (Also if I need to add tags tell me, I’m not that good with them)


End file.
